


The Promise

by CordeliaReign



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kindred Spirits, One chapter but could be made into an actual story, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, complex characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaReign/pseuds/CordeliaReign
Summary: She was unpredictable and somewhat cruel, a sadist and a serpent. He was an enigma with a wicked smile. They lead complex lives but their union is not a sad one. They put on another face to the world but when they are together, the world is ash and only the music and joy live on. An original work showcasing a relationship that is not based on not only love but something deeper, something incomprehensible yet so real.
Kudos: 1





	The Promise

The Promise

She sat on the crimson leather sofa facing the fireplace. The book sat there in her hands, opened and unread, a prop. The fireplace crackled and sizzled. She liked that, she wanted to touch that. She would feel the burn then it would disappear instantaneously, no harm no foul. She was looking at the bright orange flames as they danced and hissed, they reminded her of a fierce cobra and her face twisted into a cruel, cold grin. She didn’t notice when he walked in, but it didn’t surprise her. He was quiet, he’s used to it. She didn’t turn around, she didn’t look at him, she didn’t need to, he always looked the same. Handsome. She recalled his features from her memory; dark brown hair and steely brown eyes, eyes that saw everything and missed nothing. His lips were full and plump and capable of much cruelty and pain. He was quite tall, he towered over her when she stood next to him but it didn’t matter much, she could hold her own.

He stood there, appraising her, he knew she wouldn’t turn around she’d never do that for anyone, not even him. She was new, callous and raw. If he hadn’t turned her he would’ve thought that she had been like this for decades but he knew better, coldness like that can only be embedded from the womb.

She grew tired of his silence, stood up and stretched carefully like a bored feline. When she was done she turned around and smiled her charming cold smile. She didn’t say a word, just walked to the bar behind the sofa and poured herself a glass of vodka. She was in a mood.

She looked at him suddenly and her eyes softened. She briefly remembered the night that she met him, a dull dive bar that seemed alive, dancing figures resurrected from their interminable boredom, drinks flowing all around, the sound of booming laughter felt like trumpets in her ears. She felt like she had finally won something.

He noticed the change in her demeanor. He stood there and took off his signature black jacket, shiny and sleek, an old expensive leather jacket. He carefully placed it on the sofa, looked at her once more and smiled a genuine smile. He offered his hand and she took it, he quickly spun her around as if she was a feather, weightless in the air. She laughed, clung to him and threw her head back. Her head reached so far back that she felt she could touch the ground and she wouldn’t fall.

She was carefree but poised, cruel and merciful, deadly but not without a cause.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this work, it took me some time to write and perfect it. I am quite proud of it, it just speaks to my soul. If you would like to see more please leave a comment.
> 
> Thank You.


End file.
